Love Drabbles
by RikaNonoka
Summary: Love stories about characters and vanguard units. *Enjoy* new stories coming soon
1. Clothes Shopping

KaiXMisaki

A crowd of girls stood in front of a clothes shop window, squealing, drooling and murmuring to each other about the handsome young man standing beside a fitting room, tapping his foot impatiently. Kai Toshiki looked at his watch and closed his eyes, ignoring the mass of girls which were drooling. _"Why did I ever agree to that old man?"_ he thought remembering what happened few hours ago.

_Flashback….._

_"Hey Kai?" Shin asked him while he was looking through the booster packs._

_"What is it?" he asked in a bored tone._

_"Well….it's Misaki…." This made him raise an eyebrow. "What about her?" he asked staring at the shop manager which seem to be fidgeting. "Doyoumindbringingherclothesshopping?" Shin huffed out confusing the brown haired teen. It took Kai a few seconds before understanding what Shin had said. "Me? Bring her, a girl clothes shopping?" Kai asked with a dumfounded look on his face "There is no way I am bringing a girl clothes shopping." He turned to leave. _

_Shin had known this would happen. "I'll give you two boxes of the latest booster pack." He smiled as he saw him stop in front of the automatic doors. Kai turned and faced the green haired store manager who was smiling innocently. He thought for a moment before answering with a sigh "When should I bring her?"_

_Flashback end….._

"You done yet?" he asked knocking on the door of the dressing room. No response. "You do " before he could finish, a hand shot out from the inside, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. Misaki pushed him further into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Would you stop asking me the same question over and over again? It's annoying." She said turning around to face him. Kai merely stared at her taking in what she was wearing. A black strapless dress, that reaches three inches above her knee with a purple satin sash below her breasts. Kai pinched the peak of his nose, to stop him from nose bleeding. "I'll be going out now." He told her before placing a hand on the door knob.

"Wait a second!" Misaki exclaimed pulling him back by the wrist. "What?" he blurted out with an annoyed voice. Misaki turned her head to the side and flushed, "Could you please stay in here? I want to see how you think about me being in particular clothes and dresses." Kai raised an eyebrow "To see what a guy thinks about what I wear. As in an opinion." She continued taking small glances at the Narukami user.

Kai sighed before turning around and walking to the chair at the corner of the cramped dressing room. "I'm waiting." He said staring at the lavender haired girl. "You don't expect me to strip in front of you…..right?" she questioned him, face slowly turning red. He released a sigh before closing his eyes.

"Happy?" he asked her in an annoyed tone. "Yea….." she said before going on to the next outfit. _"Why did I stop him from leaving?"_ she thought to herself as she unzipped the dress. After a few minutes, she turned around and faced Kai. "What do you think of this?" she asked, trying not to fluster.

Kai cracked an eye open. Misaki wore dark green tank top, a leather skirt with a small slit at the side and black ballet flats with small green stars on them. "You look okay…..although." he stood up and walked towards her. Every step he took, she took a step back until she was backed against the door. He placed his hands on either side of her, preventing her from escaping. "I like the other dress on you." He told her before kissing her on the cheek. This made her face turn as red as a tomato and then she fainted_. _Kai managed to catch her before she fell to the ground_ "Maybe I took this too far,"_ he though staring at the girl in his arms, then he smiled _"Maybe, I should go out with her again when she's shopping." _He kissed her on the lips lightly then went to sit down with her still in his arms, waiting for her to wake up.

At Card Capital…

"He better not do anything to her," Shin said, flames flared in his eyes "If he does…he's doomed! DOOOMED! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aichi, Miwa, Kamui, Izaki, Emi and the other customers in the shop sweatdropped. "Well, Kai's in for a fright." Miwa chuckled under his breath and went back to watching the match.

* * *

**More love stories about Cardfight!Vanguard characters coming up soon. Feel free to leave a review...and a prompt. ~Have a nice day~ *Rika :D Sorry, I made Kai a little bit OOC...Gomen.**


	2. Playful Kiss

Blaster BladeXAkane

At the royal Paladin camp…..

The camp was bustling with activity. Happy chatter from the small rest tent rang throughout the place, Gavannon selling many of his weapons to the other units and the fighting of units trying to get stronger. At a part of the camp, the loud clanging of swords could be heard. Here, Blaster Blade was having a friendly fight with one of his friends Gallatin. It soon ended with Blaster Blade's sword pointed towards Gallatin's neck. "That was a good match." Gallatin wheezed out "wanna go another round?"

"Why not, I could use more practice." Blaster Blade answered, getting ready in his fighting stance. But as they were about to start…..a red blob tackled him to the ground. Gallatin watched him and the red blob roll until they both hit a tree, wincing at the collision.

"What the?" Blaster Blade rubbed the back of his head and looked down. Green eyes meeting red ruby ones. "Blaster Blade! Long time no see!" Akane purred, nuzzling his neck causing the warrior to flush. "Sorry, but I really did tried to stop her." Seiran said appearing from behind a bush, startling him "but she still charged towards you." _"Then what's the point of trying to stop her?"_ Blaster Blade though sweat dropping. He was about to reply when he heard a growl. Blaster blade looked up and saw Rendgal baring it's teeth as if it's saying _"Hurt her, and I'll rip off your head." _A low chuckled vibrated through his body. The red haired dog breeder looked up at the warrior with confused eyes. Blaster Blade took this opportunity to lightly peck her on the lips. Gallatin chuckled, Seiran jaw hung opened, Akane face turned as red as her hair and Rendgal cracked.

Rendgal glared at Blaster Blade as if saying _"Oh you did not just do that!" _Blaster Blade just smiled at the High Beast and pulled Akane closer to his body, before kissing her again. "uhh…..Blaster Blade…" Seiran said looking at the fuming Rendgal "You better run for your life." And that's what he did, he ran while laughing at the furious beast behind him.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, and i'll try to complete more stories for all of you to read. Until then, Bye **


	3. Unexpected

**KourinXAichi**

"~ Kourin, oh Kourin~." A young girl with orange hair said in a singsong voice. A small vein appeared on Kourin Tatsunagi's head, stating that she was clearly annoyed with her. "What do you want Rekka?" she asked in annoyed tone. Rekka giggled before stating "That seems like a nice book. What is it about?" Kourin utterly confused turned to look at the front cover of the book.

**Title: How to Stop Other Women Stealing Your Man **_**(P.S: it's real! Go look it up!)**_

Rekka laughed out loud as she saw Kourin's face turn redder than a tomato. "You must be reading that book to try to get Aichi's attention!" Rekka exclaimed still laughing. "Shut up Rekka!" Kourin replied, trying to ignore the blush on her face. The young girl merely giggled before heading towards her room. "By the way," she said stopping in front of the door "remember there's a photo shoot tomorrow." As soon as the young girl walked out the doors, Kourin heaved a sigh of relief. She looked at the book in her hands before placing it back onto the shelf.

The younger girl was right. Kourin had a huge crush on Aichi Sendou. She tried flirting with him, he thought she was sick. Made chocolates for him during Valentines, but messed up by saying "For the Cardfight club members." She heaved another sigh of relief, before reaching for the light switch. _"I wonder what will I encounter tomorrow." _She thought before letting sleep take over.

The Next Day….

"That's it! BEAUTIFUL!" a very enthusiastic photographer yelled as the three idols posed as beautifully as they could. They had been doing this since ten in the morning and Kourin was getting tired of this. "Okay, take a break you three, and Kourin you're wanted for the next shot alone with someone." Kourin nodded as she was soon joined up with her sisters. "Ne ne, I wonder what it's about." Rekka grinned while Suiko tried to not burst out laughing. Kourin raised an eyebrow in confusion, something fishy was going on.

Few minutes later, Kourin walked back into the room. "I'm back…eh? Mister Shu? Where is everybody?" she asked aloud. "umm….anybody?" she stopped when she saw a familiar face. "Aichi? What are you doing here?" she asked walking towards the said boy. Aichi's face flushed before saying "I came here to confess. I asked help from Rekka and Suiko."

_"So that's what I was feeling all this while."_ Kourin thought remembering the siblings' weird actions. Then she recalled what he had just said. "Confess what? Aichi?" she asked walking closer. She saw him shuffle a little before he answered her, "That I love you."

Kourin's heart skipped a was really unexpected, Kourin had never knew that he had felt the same way. "I have loved you since we met, every time I see you my heart beats non-stop. So, here I am now, confessing my love to you. Please Kourin, please accept my confession." He said flustered, before looking away. Kourin smiled before leaning down so her lips met his. "I also feel the same way, Aichi." she said as they broke apart. Aichi gave a small smile before they both leaned in for another kiss.

Hidden somewhere in the room….

"Did you get it Mister Shu?" Rekka asked grinning from one ear to another.

"Of course I did Miss Rekka!" the photographer whispered excitedly

"Hehehehe, I can't wait to see the shock look on Kourin's face." Suiko giggled before the trio left the room as quietly as they could.

Next Morning….

Kourin's hand twitched as she was looking through the magazine that Ultra-Rare had taken part in, shocked to see her and Aichi kissing inside with the headlines….

**Top Idol Kourin and Vanguard's King Aichi kissing secretly**

"REKKA! SUIKO!" she screamed in fury.

"You're welcome!" both of the sisters replied back before looking for a place to hide.

At Card Capital…..

Assistant cat mewed happily as Aichi entered the shop, which he was then tackled by a furious Morikawa. "AICHI! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY KOURIN AWAY FROM ME!" he exclaimed, shaking the poor boy. Aichi only managed to laugh weakly. He was in for a torturing of his life, but it was worth it.

_The End_

* * *

**Okay,finally done with this one, tell me how you think by reviewing. More coming up soon, until then bye bye.**


	4. His Empress

**YuriXKoutei**

She is his empress and she was only his. Kenji Mitsusada watched as Yuri Usui maneuvered herself around the room overloaded with boxes. He chuckled lightly as he watched her struggle to lift a box before walking closer to aid her.

"Here, let me help." He said in her ear causing the brown haired young lady flinch. Yuri turned around, her beige eyes meeting his silver ones.

"Don't you dare do that again." She said giving his forehead a light flick. Koutei laughed weakly, rubbing the spot that she flicked earlier. Yuri gave a sigh before turning around to look through the stuff.

"If we don't finish packing, how would you be able to move over," she said while going through some papers on his desk "Gai is very eager that you're coming over to stay." Apparently, Koutei was moving in with them since he had nowhere to stay and Gai invited him to stay with him and Yuri in their huge house.

"Since you forgot to pay your re-" she couldn't finish her sentence as he pulled her into hiS chest. He laughed as he heard her muffled screams and saw her flailing hands.

"Come on now Yuri, I know you like this." He murmured in her ear, causing her to freeze. She mumbled some incoherent words, which he couldn't understand. He opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden Yuri captured his lips with hers. Shocked by her sudden actions, he released his grip on her and slowly leaned down trailing small kisses on her neck.

Yuri resisted the urge to kiss him again, but she was soon captured into another passionate kiss. She had always wanted to do this. Her in his embrace and them kissing was her dream and now it's real.

"I missed you so much." He said to her as they parted.

"I also missed you….now then…" she said turning around, "We have a lot of packing to do."

Koutei laughed and wrapped his hands around her waist, "After another kiss?" he asked.

"Fine."

_The End_

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, was busy with school work and exams. Next chapter coming soon, may contain someone stuck up in a tree, but that's classified for now. R&R please and thank you.**


	5. Hide-and-Seek

**KaiXMisaki**

Misaki could hear Ren talking from where she was. She groaned softly thinking why they had all agreed to do this.

_Flashback..._

_"Alright! Now let's have some fun" Ren exclaimed as they finished their picnic. Team Q4, NAL4, Team Caesar and even Shin and assistant cat were there with the whole gang._

_" Define your meaning of fun?" Tetsu asked eyebrows raised._

_"Don't pretend to be stupid Tetsu!" Ren exclaimed happily " I'm talking about games."_

_Misaki had a bad feeling about this. Whenever Ren wants to play a game, everyone had to play because he said it would be better with more people._

_"I'll ski-" she started but she was cut in by Ren_

_"C'mon Misa~Q!" he whined "please play? it'll be fun, heck even Kai's playing." he pointed towards the glaring brunette boy._

_" You dragged me into this Ren." he said in a low growl._

_"Alright! Let's start!" Ren said ignoring the growl of terror._

_Misaki took a while to let his words process through her head. "It's Misaki!"_

_Flashback end..._

"Hide-and-seek...how fun." Misaki muttered to herself. She was currently sitting on a tree branch so that no one could find her. She sweat dropped when she heard Ren screaming " I found you Kai!"

"That's 6 pe-."

"Found ya Tetsu!"

"7"

"Hey Morikawa...why are you hiding behind a rock?"

"Who would hide behind rock, then again...I'm hiding in a tree." she muttered to herself

"Then why don't you get down." a voice said beneath her.

Misaki looked down and saw Kai standing underneath . If Kai's here...Ren's nearby.

"How many people has he found?" she asked him.

"Almost everyone. Except for you and Aic-" he started before...

"Aichi there you are! I thought I would never find you!" Ren shouted happily "All that's left is Misa~Q...hey! Where's Kai?"

Misaki held the urge to correct the simple minded Ren, but she remembered she was still hiding.

"You better start going now." Kai told breaking her out of her thoughts.

"R-right...um" she stuttered looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at the lavender haired girl.

" I-I don't know how to get down." she told him, feeling useless right now.

Kai stared at her then, broke out into soft chuckle. She snapped.

"It's not funny!" she said in a mortified whisper, feeling her face heat up.

"Fine," he smirked, stepping closer to the tree, he held his arms out "I'll catch you."

Millions of thoughts swirled around in her head. Was he asking her to jump into his arms? She felt her face turn even hotter. She took in a deep breath.

"You better not drop me, got it!?" she told him quietly.

"Alright."

She carefully stood up, held on the branch above her and jumped down into his arms. Kai let out a soft grunt as he caught her, but fell down due to her weight. They both fell to the ground with her on top of him.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked him in a worried tone. He didn't answer, his eyes closed and arms around her. Misaki panicked . She looked around, then all of a sudden she heard him groan. Looking at the brunette whose eyes were now open and staring at her. Noticing the position they were in, Misaki flushed bright red and stood up then ran behind the tree.

"I'm dead if anyone catches me like this." she thought feeling her face with both her hands. Kai merely stared at the flushing girl, he inwardly chuckled to himself. He stood up and walked towards the girl. Once he reached, he saw that Misaki was flushing redder than a tomato, she didn't notice his presence so he did what she did not expect him to do. He hugged her from behind.

The red faced girl tried to squirm out from his grasp but failed. Then she heard rustling coming from the bushes. Kai took notice of this and used one of his free hand to cover her mouth.

"shhh..." he whispered in her ear causing her to flinch. Kai took in a deep breath, he could smell her scent which was almost like the scent of lavender.

"Hmm...I thought I heard voices." Ren said unaware that the duo were behind the tree.

"Oh well, time to look for Misa~Q and Kai."

Rustles were heard and soon it was quiet again. Kai heaved a sigh of relief. Misaki on the other hand was feeling very strange. His hand was still covering her mouth to stop any sound from emoting from her and the way he was holding her was uncomfortable. Misaki used her free hand to try and pry his hand away from her mouth.

Sensing that she was uncomfortable, Kai released his hand from her mouth. Misaki turned around to face him. Her eyes meeting his.

"Do you mind? It feels strange." she told him, her eyes trailing down towards his lips. She felt the urge to kiss his lips, but she shook the thoughts out of her head and turned away. Kai felt irritated. How could she do this to him.

"Tokura" he mumbled

She turned around, all of a sudden, his lips crashed down upon hers earning a squeak from her. He placed a hand behind her head and pushed it firmly so that she could not escape. Misaki couldn't deny the fact that she actually enjoyed him kissing her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and the other hand ran through his hair, which she thought was surprisingly soft.

"There you are Kai!" Ren exclaimed startling the duo

"And you even found Misa~Q! I'll go tell the others!" he said before running off towards the picnic spot.

Misaki breathe heavily due to the fact that she was out of breath from the passionate kiss from earlier. She turned to look at Kai to see he was doing the same.

"We should get back." he said standing up. She nodded and followed him back towards the picnic they arrived, word about both of them kissing behind a tree had spread. The girls tackled Misaki to the furthest corner and bombarded her with questions.

Kai smiled at her as she answered their questions. Wondering how word about them kissing spread, he turned around and walked towards the group of boys. As he reached the group, Miwa put an arm around his neck while grinning.

"So how was it?" Miwa asked out of curiosity.

"It was good." he replied casually.

"I see...say Kai...if I were you, you better watch out." Miwa told him looking behind as like a pink elephant was behind him.

Before he could ask him what he mean, he felt a strange aura behind him.

"Kai...Toshiki...explain this to me!?" shin appeared behind him with a look that could kill. Never in anyone's life had anyone seen Kai Toshiki so afraid before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one, Enjoy your day. :D**


	6. Halloween

**I do not own Cardfight!Vanguard Bushiroad does.**

* * *

AsakaXRen

The cackling of a witch and a moan of a zombie reverberated through Asaka's ears as she watched the other teams have fun during the party. She lightly waved to Rekka who was having fun with her sisters. _"I'm not enjoying this party one bit." _She thought, brushing the skirt of her nurse outfit. A few minutes later, a man cloaked in a white sheet made his way up towards the stage. Asaka stifled a giggle as she saw the man tripped and fell face flat on the wooden makeshift stage.

"So….is everyone having fun at this amazing Halloween party?" the man, who was revealed to be MC Miya groaned into the microphone. A few enthusiastic screams of 'yes' filled the whole room.

"Well then, looks like it's going to be even fun!" he said giving a thumbs up sign "because….we're going to start to enter the haunted house right behind this ballroom!"

_"Haunted house? I didn't see anything when I was outside earlier." _Asaka wondered to herself as a murmur of excitement buzzed around the room. At the corner of her eye she saw Misaki shaking her head.

"Alright everyone! You may go in pairs or solo into the house filled with amazing surprises of terror!" Miya explained to the crowd of cardfighters, who were listening to every word he was saying. "Now then, let's have some fun!"

"Oh yes, MC Miya! It is gonna be sO fun!" Doctor O popped out from behind him causing him to jump out of his skin. The whole room roared with laughter at the sight even she had to let out a chuckle. Miya held on to his chest as if his heart was about to fall out, as he glared at the strangely dressed Doctor.

Soon, almost half the people in the room left for the haunted house. Suddenly, screams of terror were heard. _"Might as well go."_ She thought, walking towards the exit. The house in her opinion was like an old abandoned Victorian house that you see in every creepy movie. Asaka shuddered in fear as she walked in alone, the other teams murmuring about how brave she is.

"It's alright….there's nothing to be afraid of." She told herself half way through the house. She had passed a few skeletons, a lady with long hair and red beady eyes and Tetsu, who was pretending to be a mad surgeon. Suddenly, she heard a low chuckle emitted from behind her. Asaka flinched and turned around slowly. There was nothing there. Releasing a sigh of relief, she turned around and came face to face with a very pale face.

.

.

.

.

.

She screamed.

The person flusteredly clamped a hand on her mouth and pulled her into a dark corner. Her muffled screams became louder as the darkness became darker. She frailed her arms trying to hit the person, but her efforts were futile.

_ "Where is he taking me?" _she wondered as the light became dimmer. Then they stopped and she was pushed against the cold hard wall. She could smell a familiar smell emitting from the guy.

"Man, A-chan, you didn't really have to scream that loud. My eardrums were almost destroyed." The guy said huskily in her ear. Asaka blinked her eyes confusingly. There was only one person who called her that.

"R-ren-sama?" she breathed out, squinting her eyes to see him properly.

"Bingo!" he said smiling happily, showing his shiny plastic vampire teeth. "Now then, A-chan."

"H-hai!?" she asked flinching a little at his voice.

"Would you mind closing your eyes? Just for a little while?"

She gave him a curt nod, before her eyelids fluttered closed. _"I wonder what he's trying to do…"_ she thought as she felt him come closer. Then he did something she never had expected him to do. He kissed her. His lips felt hard but when he pulled her closer by the waist, his lips softened.

The kiss ended as they heard footsteps. Ren huffed out before looking at the red faced girl. He smiled.

"Ah well, gotta go scare more people! Later A-chan!" he said and turned around his black cape swishing behind him. As soon as he left, Asaka leaned against the wall. She touched her lips and smiled, maybe it was a good idea to enter the haunted house.

"My first kiss was stolen by a red hair vampire." She murmured to herself. She giggled and trotted out of the spooky house.

_The End_

* * *

**I know it's a little early for Halloween, but I have nothing to write about and was inspired by Mini Vanguard. Well, have a very happy day!**


	7. Halloween (Scene 2)

**JillianXAli**

The loud groan covered the huge sigh that Jillian let out. She had never wanted to go to this Halloween party which the Tatsunagi corps planned, but both Sharlene and Leon wanted to go so she followed.

"Jillian, it isn't that bad." her twin spoke in a calm voice.

"I should be home opening the new booster packs I bought." she replied back.

Sharlene just shook her head and turned back to talk to Leon who was dressed as a captain. Jillian glanced at her sister who was dressed as an angel. She looked at her devil costume which consisted of black shorts and tank top,knee length boots and black devil horns. Letting out another sigh, she ran to catch up with Leon and Sharlene.

Soon, she lost them in the crowd of monsters. She cursed under her breath. This wasn't really going well. What's more, she was getting crushed by a crowd of dancing people. Jillian tried to scream for help, but no voice could escape from her lips. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for her sister or Leon to help her.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd. Cracking an eye open, she saw a figure, who was not Sharlene or Leon pulling her to the patio.

"Where-a-are you t-taking me?" she choked out.

The figure turned around and flashed a grin, before walking faster. Jillian took a deep breath of the fresh cool air. It was great to be out of that overcrowded room.

"Feeling better? My Babina?" a voice rang in her ears. Her eyes widen as she finally knew who it was. Ali Pajeel from Team SIT Genius who was dressed as a magician. A mini vein popped up on her forehead.

"Yes, I feel much better," she replied curtly "but stop calling me Babina!" He chuckled at her reaction which made her face turn slightly pink. She jumped as heard a roar of laughter coming from the ballroom behind her. Ali laughed harder.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks get hotter before turning around then stomping away. His laughter died down as soon as he saw her heading towards a spooky house.

"this can't be good." he thought before running after her.

Jillian was now in a foul mood. She stomped into the house, which she did not realize that it was a haunted house.

"That idiot! Who does he think he is?" she mumbled to herself "making me fall for him." Sure she had a crush on him but she sometimes find him annoying. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even bother getting scared by the people dressed as scary monsters until she bumped into something.

Jillian rubbed her head and looked up to see a dark figure with neon green eyes holding a bloody chainsaw. Her face paled and she let out a ear piercing scream. She got up and ran as fast as she could. More scary people and items pop up from everywhere much to her dismay. Finally, she got out of the house. Tears trickled down her face; tears which she didn't even realize were there.

"Hehehe, who knew you were one to get scared." a teasing voice said behind her. Jillian turned around and saw Ali.

"Besides, I even got it on ta-" he couldn't finished because she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried against his chest. Ali's eyes widened, he had never seen her so scared before. He slowly lifted his hands to stroke her hair to try to calm her down.

"It's okay...everything is fine." he whispered in her ear. Jillian lifted her head, her eyes gazed into his. She then realized the position she was in. She jumped three feet away from his embrace.

" I wasn't really scared," she said turning her head as her face burned " I just felt like hugging you."

.

.

.

.

.

Recalling what she had just said, her face turned redder than a tomato. Behind her Ali grinned.

" That's not what I meant!" she turned around and exclaimed "Also, wipe that grin of your face!"

"Nope."

Jillian growled softly before walking past him.

"I'm going back, Leon-sama is waiting." she told him.

"Fine, I'll follow, just in case you go back into that house," Ali said, crossing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes "I don't want you to c- " his eyes shot open as he felt soft lips on his cheek.

"It's f-for earlier, as a-a t-t-thank you." Jillian stuttered before turning around and walking back.

He touched his cheek where she kissed him before smiling and running to catch up with her. As soon as he reached her, he laced his fingers with hers. She was quite shock but she gave his hand a squeeze.

_"Well, this isn't that bad."_ she thought to herself as she hid a smile.

* * *

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the late update, I have tons of work pilling up on my desk for school since finals are in a few months. I will try to post as many stories as I can. For those who have favorited and review on my past and present stories, I thank you very much. Have a very nice day!**


End file.
